To Protect I must
by MarikIshtarRH01970
Summary: New demons, emotions and feelings shared? rR
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: First attempt at an Inu-yasha fan fiction be nice with the reviews. Disclaimer- Use your common sence.  
  
As they walked down the winding path to find more Saicon jewel shards, there was another fight. "Well if you ask me Inu-yasha, you are nothing but a bastard." "I didn't ask you Shippo, now did I?" "Well, no. But still." "Will you two stop bickering?" 'Who asked you Miroku?" both Inu-yasha and Shippo yelled. "Man Kagome, will those three ever stop?" Sango asked as Inu-yasha, Miroku, and Shippo were arguing about how Shippo is a little fox. "I don't think so. Not unless Miroku leaves, which is very unlikely." Miroku, who was eavesdropping said, "What is that supposed to mean?" "Oh... nothing. Not a thing." Kagome replied sarcastically. "It's just your reputation is why you won't leave." "My rep. Huh? Well. I can't blame you for noticing." At that moment Inu-yasha sneaked up on Miroku and knocked him out cold. "About time he shut up." "Inu-yasha! What did you do that for?" "I. Err... heh. Sorry Kagome." "I was going to do that." "Oh. Okay. I thought I was in trouble." Sango laughed. "Hey that's not funny!" and as he said that he tried to attack her. He jumped up onto a tree branch about to jump when Kagome said. "You are in trouble. SIT BOY!" and he fell into the ground making a big impression. By this time Miroku had woken up and said "That's right. Big sit." "That hurt Kagome!" "Oh did it Inu-yasha? Did you hear that Sango? Inu-yasha said that hurt!" and Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo started to laugh "Grrrrr. Not funny Kagome!" "Actually it was Lord Inu-yasha." "Myoga. I thought I smelled a rat. Guess it was you." "Ah ha my lord." "Myoga. what are you doing here?" Kagome asked "I was coming to tell you about a powerful demon that is heading your or our way. And it has a shard of the Saicon jewel. So that makes it even more powerful." "Really Myoga, we didn't know that the jewel shards could make a demon more powerful." Inu-yasha said in a sarcastic tone. "Anyway who is this new demon and what can he do?" "His name is Koto. He has destroyed five villages in the past week and he is working for, that I hear is Naraku. So that means he's coming for you, for the shards." "Tell us Myoga," Sango started, "what does Koto look like?" "He's a cat demon, about Inu-yasha's height, has very sharp claws, loves the sight of human blood but will not drink it like normal cat demons, his weak point is his tail. His tail, if you squeeze it, will cause him to loose all his energy." Now Kirara had been out hunting but she just got back with no luck and was hungry. Then she saw Myoga on Inu-yasha's shoulder and pounced. "Kirara, no don't eat the tick!" Sango yelled. "Tick? Oh yeah I guess I am a tick huh?" "I hope this guy isn't too weak cause I need a good fight." Inu-yasha said as he stood up. "I haven't had a decent fight before we last fought with Naraku. And that was after we met Jenenji." "Jenenji was nice. I hope he is doing well." Kagome put in. "Hey what's that look for. Oh wait you didn't meet him did you Sango? He was the one who gave us the herbs for the poisoning stuff from Naraku." "Well I think we should split up so he has a hard time finding the jewel shards we have." Myoga said. "You know flea boy has a point." Sango said. "If he can follow scents, he could get mixed up." "Yeah you're right Sango. Well what do you think Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked. "I guess it's worth a try. As long as you, Myoga, don't talk the whole time. Wait, how are we splitting up?" "I'll go with Sango and Kirara." Shippo said. "I'll go with them." Miroku said. "What?!? I'm stuck with Kagome?" "What does that mean Inu-yasha?" "It means, Kagome, that I'm a bit tired. oh never mind, I'll go with Kagome." Kagome: ^_^ Inu-yasha: -_-' sweat drop "Well, that settles that. Should we be off?" Miroku said. "Yes I agree with the monk Lord Inu-yasha." "Fine." Inu-yasha said, "Lets go." And with that they headed down different forks in the road. But, not anyone, not even Inu-yasha noticed that Koto, the demon, was following both Inu-yasha and Kagome in silence. "Man Inu-yasha, it got dark pretty fast. Inu-yasha?" "I'm not coming out." "Why not?" "Look at the moon." "What moo... oh I didn't notice. Sorry but you still have to help me set up camp." "Fine." And he came out of a tree and because it was a new moon he was a human, with his black hair, no ears, no claws, and dark eyes. "I still don't like this." "Oh get used to it. Besides you know it's only for one night." "Humph. Easy for you to say." "I wonder what Inu-yasha and Kagome are doing right now." Shippo said. "They're probably trying to kill each other." Miroku answered. "Yeah, you're most likely right Miroku." Shippo replied. "Oh will you two stop goofing off? Something just isn't right. It's a bit quiet." "Yeah, too quiet." Shippo said as he perked up his ears. "I wonder what's going on that it's so quiet out tonight." Miroku said Shippo started to sniff around the air. "You know, I can't even smell Inu- yasha." "Maybe he took a bath." Miroku whispered to Shippo and they both cracked up. Sango had heard the remark and hit them both round the head with her hand. "OWWW SANGO!" Shippo said. "Quiet. There is a demon not too far from here. I hope it's not Koto and near Inu-yasha and Kagome" Miroku said. There was a ruffle in the bush but both Inu-yasha and Kagome were asleep. It was Koto. Inu-yasha, still having a stronger smell than humans, woke up and poked Kagome. "What is it Inu-yasha.yawn:: Is something wrong?" "Someone is here." He replied "Where?" She asked sleepily. "I'm not positive. Close though." At that moment Koto jumped out of the bush and had a crazy/evil grin on his face. Kagome jumped to her feet and walked back a bit but fell into the well that connected her world with Inu-yasha's. "Good. She'll be safe for now." Inu-yasha said and followed her. Koto having no clue what just happened, sat there trying to decide to jump into the well or not. As Kagome looked up at the sunrise she saw Inu-yasha, "Inu-yasha? What are you doing here?" "In case that dufuse decides to follow you. For the Saicon Jewel shards I mean." He said not telling the whole truth. "Good point. I'll go ask grand-pa if he has any spare clothes because yours are all dirty and you will look odd in your clothes in my time." She smiled and petted behind his ears playfully. "Wait here. I'll be back in a second Inu-yasha." Why'd she hafta pet me, he thought to himself. "Kagome! Inu-yasha! Where are you two?" Sango shouted. "Where did those two get to?" "I don't know for the billionth time Sango." Miroku uttered Shippo was chasing a bug around them with help from Kirara. "Shippo, cant you find anything useful to do instead of chasing bugs?" Sango asked "Nope, none at all," he replied. "Hey why don't we go to that well thingy Kagome uses goes to go home?" "That's an idea," Sango said, "maybe her and Inu-yasha are there." ~ Bad thought going through Miroku's mind at the moment ~ (if you know what I mean) 


	2. Author's note

I am sad to say this is one of the fics that i am no longer continuing, if you wish to continue it for me, please notify me, first come first serve.  
  
MarikIshtarRH01970 


End file.
